monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Aggressor Bazelgeuse
Aggressor Bazelgeuse is a G-Rank exclusive variant of Bazelgeuse. Unlike the regular Bazelgeuse, this variant's scales is permanently glowing red hot, features select few new attacks and gains blastblight. Physiology A nefarious variant of the Bazelguese. Armed with more robust scales and can dislodge them to inflict massive explosions which send out even more scales that explode. The variant is so dangerous that it can blow up entire ecosystems: leaving nothing but piles of ashes. Behavior They behave very similarly to the regular Bazelgeuse with the primary difference being its power and threat level compared to their normal alternatives. Abilities It retains much of the same abilities of the regular Bazelguese but with differences. 1: Its dislodged scales have a larger explosion radius. 2: Its overall movement speed is increased by 1.25x: In rage mode, its increased by 1.75x. 3: During its Blitz-esque flying attack where it rains down its dislodged scales on hunters. The amount of dislodged scales that it rains down is doubled. 4: Its mine scales explode immediately the moment it, a hunter or palico go near it rather than exploding only if triggered by an attack or hit. 5: Its explosions now leave traces of explosive powder that inflict blastblight to hunters that tread near it. 6: When it divebombs, it flies upwards to divebomb again. This second divebomb unveils a massive explosion the moment Aggressor Bazelguese hits the ground. 7: While unveiling the smaller dislodged scales, it can unveil much larger sized ones that not only have a massive explosion radius but also scatters massive amounts of smaller dislodged scales that explode altogether. 8: When it shoot fireballs on the ground, it leaves traces of explosive powder before fading. The powder can Inflict Blastblight if the hunter is caught near it. Rage and Tired States *'Rage State:' Its scales start to glow even brighter and an aura of explosive powder surround it. *'Tired State:' Starts leaking saliva from its mouth: unveils specks blastblight from its mouth that can inflict blastblight if the hunter is hit. Mounts The same way regular Bazelguese is mounted. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - (Apex) - Legend Main Prey: Wingdrakes Arch-Rivals: Bazelguese Tracks: Large Misfigured Scales Turf Wars 'Aggressor Bazelguese vs Bazelguese' Both will taunt each other extensively before taking to the skies and slamming each other into one another: raining many dislodged scales in the process. Massive explosions occur as each headbutt, slam, bite and gnaw at each other before the Aggressor Bazelguese slams its neck into the regular Bazelguese's neck that unveils large dislodged scales that explode extensively which cripples the normal Bazelguese and makes it trip to the floor: taking 1523 damage. Ecology Habitat Range Similarly to the regular Bazelguese, it can be found in all regions of the New World although it is much rarer than its normal counterpart. Ecological Niche Similarly to the normal Bazelguese, the Aggressor Bazelguese asserts itself as the apex predator of the various regions it travels to with little to no rivals besides other Bazelguese and various Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations It retains the dislodgement of its scales that its normal counterpart features, except these variants can dislodge multiple layers of scales alongside much larger sclaes than their normal counterpart: resulting in much more catastrophic explosions that send out even more scales everywhere that also explode: resulting in vast amounts of concussive damage done to nearby foes. New Attacks Large Dislodged Scale: These drop out mildly rarer than the small ones do. When they explode, they have a massive explosion radius and also send out a massive amount of smaller dislodged scales everywhere that also explode. Scale Blitz: When flying and raining dislodged scales, it will unveil explosive powder from its mouth at the same time. When the scales explode, it triggers the explosive powder that is present to explode as-well, causing a massive array of endless explosions that can reach from all across the map. Inflicts Blastblight. ''Nuclear Blastball: ''It rears itself upwards as if it was able to shoot a fireball except its scales starts to glow extremely brightly: resulting it shooting out a massive ball clad in explode powder that explodes into an extremely massive AOE. The explosion aftermath shapes into a mushroom: similarly to a real life nuke before fading. Carves Offers the same carves as the regular Bazelguese Notes * Credit for the name goes to TheBrilliantLance * Credit for the revamp of the icon goes to YukiHerz * It is meant to connect the cycle to feature Bazelguese. The powerhouse cycle that features Rajang having Furious Rajang, Deviljho having Savage Deviljho, Brachydios having Raging Brachydios and Yian Garuga having One-Eared Yian Garuga.